SMV: Circle of Life (Elton John Version) (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of the Elton John Version of Circle of Life. Song: * Circle of Life (1994) Sung By: * Elton John Song From: * The Lion King (1994) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade to Black) * (Opening Scene from The Little Mermaid) * George Shrinks: From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking step into the sun. * (Beach Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Shell Shocked) * John Smith: There's more to see than can ever be seen. * Tracey Sketchit: More to do than can ever be done. * (Swimming Scene from The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze) * Buzz Lightyear: Some say, "Eat or be eaten". Some say, "Live and let live". * (Usagi and her Friends Playing Beach Volleyball) * Jacquimo: But all are agreed, * (Stampede Scene from The Lion King): as they join the stampede. * Genie: You should never take more than you give. * Dexter: In the circle of life, it's the wheel of fortune. * (Beach Scene from Wedding Peach DX) * Mike Wazowski: It's the leap of faith. It's the band of hope. * (Swimming Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Camping it Up) * Scott Leadready II: Till we find our place * (Beach Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: Sun Scream) * Ranma Saotome: on the path unwind... * (Beach Scene from Hey, Arnold: Summer Love) * Ash Ketchum: In the circle, the circle of life. * (Kuzco and Pacha Go Down the Water Slide) * Thomas O'Malley: Some of us fall by the wayside, and some of us soar to the stars. * (Eustace Resting at the Beach) * Mamoru Chiba: And some of us sail through our troubles, and some have to live with the scars. * (Swimming Scene from The Good Dinosaur) * Wallace: There's far too much to take in here. More to find than can ever be found. * (Beach Scene from Inside Out) * Jack Skellington: But the sun rollin' high through the sapphire sky * Maui: Keeps great and small on the endless round. * Aladdin: In the circle of life, it's the wheel of fortune. * (Emmy and Cassie Playing Ring Around the Rosie in the Water) * Sebastian: It's the leap of faith. It's the band of hope. * Rover Dangerfield: Till we find our place on the path unwinding... * (Natsumi and Miyuki Playing Beach Volleyball) * Spongebob Squarepants: In the circle, the circle of life. * (Beach Scene from Phineas and Ferb: Hawaiian Vacation) * Bugs Bunny: It's the wheel of fortune. * (Goofy Surfing) * Sonic the Hedgehog: It's the leap of faith. It's the band of hope. * (Mike Listening to "Shake Your Booty") * (Singing Cast from The Swan Princess During "Princess on Parade"): Till we find our place * (Dance Scene from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh During "Mind Over Matter"): on the path unwind... * (Pool Scene from Ed, Edd n Eddy: Pop Goes the Ed) * Grinch: In the circle, the circle of life. * (Beach Scene from Mew Mew Power) * George Jetson: on the path unwind... * Kermit the Frog: In the circle, the circle of life. * (Ending Scene from Pete's Dragon) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * George Shrinks (Monster Mash; @2000-2001 PBS) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Shell Shocked; @1989-1990 Disney) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (@1998 Disney) * Pokemon (The Lost Lapras, & Pokemon, I Choose You; @1997 OLM) * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (@2001 Universal) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, & Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter's Rival; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Wedding Peach DX (Revival of the Love Angels! We'll Fight, Even When We Go to the Beach; @1996-1997 OLM) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Camping it Up; @2000-2003 PBS) * Teacher's Pet (Let Sleeping-Over Dogs Lie; @2000-2002 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Sun Scream; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Hey, Arnold (Summer Love; @1996-2004 Nickelodeon) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Freaky Fred; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (@1993 Aardman) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Zak Takes a Dive; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Little Mermaid (Giggles; @1992-1994 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * You're Under Arrest (The Challenger of Beach Volleyball Man; @1996-1997 Studio Deen) * Spongebob Squarepants (Pickles; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Phineas and Ferb (Hawaiian Vacation; @2007-2015 Disney) * Looney Tunes (Rabbit Seasoning; @1930 Warner Bros.) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Sonic X (Cracking Knuckles; @2003-2004 TMS Entertainment) * Mike, Lu, & Og (Scopin' It Out; @1999-2001 Cartoon Network) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Pop Goes the Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * The Grinch (@2018 Universal) * Mew Mew Power (A Girl With a Porpoise; @2002-2003 Pierrot) * Jetsons: the Movie (@1990 Universal) * The Great Muppet Caper (@1981 Columbia) * Pete's Dragon (@1977 Disney) Notes: * Dedicated to JimmyandFriends 29, Eli Wages, & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th. * Feel free to do your own version.